Break Down Your Walls
by MediKara
Summary: A Kiribaku fanfic. Mina can't help but notice how open, and almost 'soft', Bakugou has been around Kirishima. It's up to her, Kaminari and Sero to figure out what's really going on. Rated T for Bakugou's language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm Kara, and I usually do the editing between me and Medi, but this randomely popped in my brain, so I decided, 'Why not?'.This is my first FanFiction so...hope you like it :'**)

**If I did own My Hero Academia, Kiribaku would be canon. Alas, 'tis not so.**

"Ugh, I can't believe we have another test in Math," complained Ashido, slouching on the common room sofa. "Ectoplasm's killing me with Algaibruh."

"Algebra," Sero corrected from his spot next to her. He was regretting bringing up the subject in the first place. Once Ashido starts ranting, there's not much you can do but listen and nod.

"Same difference," replied Ashido sullenly. "Seriously, though. I'm sick for one week, and I miss an entire topic, which, apparently is vital to the test!" Her voice started rising with frustration. "And you know what Ectoplasm said to me, Denki??"

Kaminari, who had, in fact, just been passing by, was totally caught off guard. "Uh...no?"

"He said to me: 'You have more than enough caring friends that can help you with catching up, I'm sure'," Ashido said, in a surprisingly accurate imitation of their maths teacher. "I mean, the nerve of that guy! It's his job. He is _paid_ to help us!"

Kaminari sweat dropped. "Calm down, Mina. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Our class is already two weeks behind in Math. I'm surprised he's been taking it this slow until now."

Ashido huffed in annoyance.

"Plus, I'm sure Yaomomo is more than willing to help tutor you," Sero added.

Ashido looked at him exasperatedly. "I already asked her. She won't admit it, but she's having trouble handling her grades because she's having to tutor _half_ _the class_. Momo's terrible at saying no to people. I would be just adding to the stress, and I don't want to be a pain."

"Wait, wait, hold up. I thought you needed to catch up on lessons. What's this about a tutor?" Kaminari frowned, lost.

"Sero already helped me catch up with the writing it down part. The problem is, I need to understand it for it to actually help me," Ashido sighed.

"You know…" said Kaminari slowly. "We are your friends. Why haven't you asked one of us for help?"

Ashido looked him directly in the eyes, and gave him a look that made him regret saying anything. "If you want to keep your ego intact, don't ask."

Sero looked away and whistled. "Harsh."

"What about Iida? Or maybe Midoriya?" Kaminari changed the subject quickly, keeping what dignity he had left.

"They said they couldn't because they were - wait! Bakugou!" Ashido cut herself off and sprinted towards Bakugou, who had just gotten down to grab something quick to eat between his training sessions with Kirishima. After hearing his name being called, he turned around. When he saw who it was, he grumbled and walked right past her. Ashido stepped in front of him, preventing him from ignoring her.

"What."

"I really need some help with this test in Math. Do you think you could find it in your black heart to tutor me? Please~?

"Fuck no."

Ashido frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I fucking said so. And why the hell should I waste my time with you when I have training to do?"

"Because we're friends."

"Ha, yeah right," Bakugou scoffed. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Raccoon eyes," sneered Bakugou, pushing past her.

* * *

"Why is Bakugou so mean~"

"Well, you know how he is. You should know better than to ask him, Mina," responded Kirishima distractedly, scrolling through his phone.

"Yeah but aren't we his friends? Friends help each other, especially when one sucks at something and the other is a pro. It's so annoying."

"You know what _is_ annoying," Kirishima looked up from his phone, "pestering someone to do something for _two days straight_. Bakugou didn't let up on our sparring, he was so mad." Kirishima winced in pain at the memory.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. _Maybe_ I went a bit overboard," Kirishima raised an eyebrow, "but I'm desperate! The test is in a week!"

Kirishima tutted. "That still doesn't make it _okay_."

Ashido pouted. _He just doesn't get it. __He doesn't know how hard it is for someone, other than himself, to get Bakugou to do something. He doesn't understand the power he yields. _

After a few seconds, Ashido's face lighted up as an idea came to her.

"Hey, Kiri…"

* * *

"Fuck off, shitty hair," growled Bakugou, attracting unwanted attention from other people in the common room. He had decided to go there for some peaceful reading on 'Perfecting Pro Techniques', but ended up face to face with a determined Kirishima. "Like hell I'm gonna tutor a dumbass like you. It'll take forever to get it through your thick skull."

Kirishima practically wilted, and gave him his infamous Puppy Dog Eyes, which were rumoured to soften even Aizawa's stone cold heart. Bakugou shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

Kirishima, instantly spotting his weakness, seized the opportunity. "Oh c'mon, Bakubro. No one else will help me. I'm gonna fail the test, and then they're gonna move me to class 1B 'cause I'm not smart enough, and we won't be friends anymore!"

This was, of course, a lie and an utterly ridiculous conclusion. Bakugou opened his mouth to tell him so, when he made the mistake of meeting Kirishima's eyes, which had fully evolved into the final stage of Puppy Dog Eyes. Kirishima saved this stage for very special occasions, or, in this case, very difficult people.

"F-fuck off…" Bakugou felt his resolve slowly melt away. His eyes couldn't leave Kirishima's. By this time, everyone in the common room was watching them with baited breath, anticipating Bakugou's reaction. After a couple of minutes of pure silence, Bakugou let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fuckin' _fine_. Whatever. You win."

"YouhavetotutorMinaaswell," added Kirishima hastily.

Bakugou's eyes narrowed.

Kirishima beamed innocently back.

There were a few minutes of silence. Suddenly, Bakugou got up, still holding his book, and turned around. After walking a few paces, he paused.

"What the hell. One more damn extra wouldn't make a difference. You might as well invite Tape arms and Dunce face while you're at it," Bakugou said before getting up and walking upstairs, ignoring the dozen or so pairs of eyes following him with matching gaping mouths.

Ashido stood there, feeling a sense if triumph. "Aha...so that's how it is..." A smirk curled her lip. Things just got interesting.

Everyone simultaneously turned towards Kirishima, who was still grinning from his win. Seeing everyone stare at him, he froze and awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other.

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's just me, Kara...again :').**

**So...I decided to make a ch2 to this fanfic. I know it's cheesy, but thanks to everyone who followed this, it means a lot to someone who just started out writing :P Anyway, hope you enjoy, and comment if you want a ch3.**

**I cannot draw for my life, so being the artist of such an amazing manga as bnha is not possible. Poor me :'(**

**P.S: Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, so please let me know if I make any spelling mistakes :)**

"Something's up," announced Ashido as she slammed her drink on the coffee table.

"Context, please?" asked Sero with a raised eyebrow. Ashido had called him and Kaminari for a 'secret' meeting in his room, and, so far, they had done nothing but chat and drink. Sero couldn't help but lean forward in curiosity.

"With Kiri and Bakugou. Something about the way they intereact with each other... it's different than with us. I can't believe I've just noticed it just now!" Ashido exclaimed.

Sero and Kaminari exchanged glances.

"Well, I mean, I guess so," Kaminari started. "Ever since the USJ attack, they've been almost like...best friends," he snorted in amusement, "If Bakugou can even comprehend the idea of _having_ someone that close to him,"

Sero nodded in agreement and took another sip of his soda.

"Aha!" Ashido said dramatically. "That's exactly what I thought...until yesterday."

"Yesterday…?" Sero frowned pensively. After a while, he snapped his fingers. "Oh, you mean the Tutor incident? Yeah, how weird was that? I never thought Bakugou would comply with another person so easily!"

"He looked almost...neutral. I mean, he didn't even raise his voice!" Kaminari added.

"Exactly!" Ashido said triumphantly. "You see it, right? But here's the best part," Ashido looked around, as if to make sure no one was around to eavesdrop. "You know when Kiri used his Final Stage? I think I was the only one who saw it, because I was the only one who was facing directly at Bakugou, and it was only for a split second, but something _happened_."

"What?" Sero and Kaminari were suddenly fully engaged with the story. It was probably because of the serious look on Ashido's face.

"Bakugou's face, the whole scary thing, it...it…"

"_What_?? It _what_??"

…_softened_."

* * *

"And so here, you would need to say, 'Jamie would have had to have used the bathroom'," continued Present Mic, unaware that the whole class (minus Iida, Momo and Midoriya) was either sleeping, doodling on their workbook or passing notes to each other.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone paused in what they were doing or woke up with a start. Present Mic checked the clock on the wall.

"Oh, would you look at that? You know what they say, time flies when you're having fun!" Everyone said nothing to that comment and started packing up.

Bakugou, being the most desperate to leave the classroom, yelled, snapped and snarled at anyone who got in his way out. Which was about 12 people.

"Geez, someone needs to put him in his place," hmphed Hagakure, particularly miffed after a fierce threat from the prickly blond. Her uniform turned towards Kirishima. "Honestly, I don't know how you put up with him. You're too nice; I would've ditched him ages ago."

"Yeah," chimed in Uraraka. "I can't imaging having any fun hanging out with a guy like _him_." All the colour drained from her face. "H-he's not..._forcing_ you to hang out with him, is he? Like with b-blackmail or bribery?"

Everyone gasped.

"No no no no no," laughed Kirishima. "It's nothing like _that_. When we first met, I thought of him as more of a bully than a classmate." Everyone nodded. "But it's not like that anymore."

"What do you mean?" questioned Sato.

"Well…none of you here actually _hate_ or _despise_ him, do you?"

"Not really," Shoji spoke up. "He just gets really hard to deal with."

The crowd muttered their assent.

Kirishima continued. "You're just slightly annoyed or frustrated with his, admittedly, bad attitude. But I think it's definitely improved since the beginning of the year, hasn't it?"

Murmurs of affirmation spread throughout the classroom.

"Remember when his face was in a constant frown?" someone chuckled.

"Oh man. He would argue with every single idea one of us had! I don't know if I could've lived with that for the rest of the year," someone else added.

"I think I almost saw him smile at one of our jokes once. An actual, genuine smile!"

Suddenly the aura of the classroom became more cheerful. The others began to chat amongst themselves and finish packing up. Ashido approached Kirishima with a smirk.

"You certainly have a way to change people's opinions of Bakugou very quickly," she slung her arm around him.

"Yeah, well, lots of people here admire Bakugou, even though it's hard to see it sometimes. They all appreciate his strength, intelligence and, of course, his impressive willpower. They just need to read Bakugou's actions more, or get to know him better, like I did. After a while, you ignore all the extra things he says to mask his feelings or other stupid things he does because he's paranoid like that," Kirishima smiled softly.

"Wow, Kiri," giggled Ashido. "You're like the Bakugou Whisperer. Watch yourself though. Keep breaking down his defenses like that and he's gonna have nothing left."

Kirishima laughed. "There's more to him than just anger and edginess, Mina."

Ashido made a fake pout. "He doesn't show himself to anyone but you though."

A pink shade tinted Kirishima's cheeks and he looked away. "He's not so defensive anymore though," he said, changing the subject. "He's actually became way more open recently."

"Uh huh, yeah, definitely~" Ashido commented, disbelief evident in her voice. She turned around and started walking away.

"It's true!" Kirishima protested.

Ashido paused and turned around. "Honey, don't you get it? _It's only with you_," she winked. With that, she turned on her heel and left poor Kirishima with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy, it's me (you guessed it) Kara, back with _another _chapter. I am planning on doing at least two more chapters, if you guys still want more / . Hope you like it!** **P.S. I do not own My Hero Academia.**

**Kiri's POV**

_"Honey, don't you get it? It's only with you."_

Kirishima groaned and rolled to his side, clutching his pillow closer to his chest. _What was that supposed to mean?? _He refused to acknowledge the fact that the simple statement was causing butterflies to erupt in his stomach every time he thought about it. He couldn't, however, push down the pleasant feeling that was bubbling in his chest. The comment made him feel…special. Significant. And since it was Bakugou he was supposedly special to, that feeling was timed by 5, at least. For some bizarre reason, though, he wasn't able to concentrate on anything else for the rest of the day, as Mina's voice would chime in at the worst times, catching him off guard.

Take the lesson after, for example. All Might had assigned them partners to do some sparring, so that they could work on defense. Kirishima, by some twisted sort of fate, was partnered up with Bakugou, and they had been sparring for almost half an hour when Bakugou made a faint attack. If Kirishima was in his right state of mind, he would've easily recovered and retaliated, but for some idiotic reason, he let his eyes glance up to Bakugou's face.

A wide, breathtaking smirk had stretched across his handsome face and glorified his perfect features. His deep red eyes (that Kirishima had, admittedly, admired numerous times before) had turned a sparkling ruby red with triumph and exhilaration. His pale blond hair was messy from sparring, but it only made him look that much hotter. He looked so carefree, so different than Kirishima had ever seen him. And that was when Mina's innocent voice cut in like a katana.

Kirishima buried his face deep in his pillow as he felt heat fill his cheeks and warm the tips of his ears. _That was extremely embarrassing._ He sat up in his bed, sighing and rubbing his cheeks, as if it would help get rid of his blush. _This needed to stop before it got too out of hand,_ he decided.

Kirishima thought back to Mina's innocent face she had, as if she didn't know the effect her words would have on him. Now that he thought about it, she looked kind of smug. _No, not kind of smug_, Kirishima mentally corrected himself, frowning slightly. _Really smug. As if she knew something. _

Kirishima froze. _D-does she...know? _He thought back to her relaxed and grinning face. He loosened his grip on his pillow. _If she does know...than she's okay with it, right? And if she doesn't,_ Kirishima assured himself, _than all the better._

Suddenly, he heard a series of taps from his dorm wall. He turned over and tapped the same rhythm back, smiling softly.

This strange ritual had become tradition for them. It had become known to the whole of Class 1-A, after they got sorted into dorms, that Bakugou was having nightmares, most likely about the Kamino incident. He would unconsciously access his quirk and go wild blowing up the dorm, much to the chagrin of his classmates. Once the teachers got involved, Bakugou got sent to a specialist. No one knows what the specialist told him, but the explosions stopped, and everyone is just thankful that they don't get woken up in the middle of the night to find their dorm destroyed. Only Kirishima had a clue, because as soon as the explosions stopped, the weird but comforting wall ritual started.

He shook his head to get rid of his messy thoughts, and decided he should probably get some rest. He stretched his arms up as high as they could go, and then let them fall down. One of his hands were resting on his face, and it was at that moment in his dorm room, at 10:30 at night, bed pressed up against the wall he shared with Bakugou, waiting for the next day of pain, boredom and fun at UA, longing to see the disgruntled Bakugou waiting for him outside his dorm room where they meet up, and for him to scold him for being late, that Kirishima allowed himself to indulge in the possibility that maybe, just maybe, Bakugou feels the same way he does.

Hidden from the rest of the world, from underneath his hand, a euphoric beam stretched across his face.

_Oh my God, I'm in so deep._


	4. Chapter 4

**Another short. I was writing this while listening to Voldemort singing and tap-dancing, so it's probably not angsty. Ah, the joys of Starkid.**

**Do**** I really need to do another disclaimer? You guys probably know that I'm not an artist, let alone an author to an amazing plot as BNHA :))))**

**Enjoy~**

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Tears mixed with the blood that was pooling on the ground.

Someone was crouching over the source of the blood - a lifeless corpse - and their shoulders were wracking violently. Screams of anguish and grief echoed around the deserted warzone, some of the greatest heroes scattered around, dead.

The only people left alive were a pale-blue haired figure and the sobbing hero, of which the villain was slowly approaching.

"What now, _hero_?" the blue-haired man hissed, seemingly disgusted at the word. "Everyone you know and love is gone. This city you once loved is in ruins. Your idol is nothing but a _fake_ and a hypocrite. Doesn't matter though, because you helped, didn't you? You _chose _to be with us, you _chose _to leave that mess behind you. You were too good for any of them, anyway. Why don't yo-"

"Shut up," muttered the other, before meeting his eyes, tears threatening to spill. His voice rose in anger. "_Shut up_. _Shut up! SHUT THE HELL UP__!"_

The man frowned, then began looking around on the ground. He picked up a sharp blade and a hand that matched all the others grasping onto his body. He fitted the hand securely onto his face. "Ah that's better. So, you wanted me to shut up, eh? That's awfully _rude _of you. Now, remember," the villain's cold look hardened, "You made this bed. It's time for you to lie in it. Sweet dreams~" Tomura Shigaraki gave one last heinous cackle before lunging forward. Before the other could react, Tomura planted the knife in his heart.

"No," the hero croaked weakly, collapsing with a _thump_. With one final look at Kirishima's destroyed corpse, Bakugou Katsuki closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

Bakugou woke up with a start, breathing heavily with tears streaming down his face. He hurriedly wiped them off with his arms, but his pillow had already soaked almost all of it.

Bakugou growled in frustration. Again. It was the fourth time he'd had the same nightmare, and his thirty-sixth nightmare in total. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Bakugou never tasted the bitter tang of defeat and let it be. He _always _fought. No matter what the price.

But this enemy was the most evil and cunning one Bakugou had faced yet. He had never felt so weak, and it was the most miserable he'd ever felt. _Must be what that stupid damn nerd feels like, _thought Bakugou irritatedly.

Images of his classmates being tortured and dying slowly in front of him flashed through his mind, and Bakugou sat up, heart pounding in his ears. The hero let out a shaky gasp, trying to calm his racing heart. He looked around the room for his medication, when something caught his eye. His blood ran cold.

"Hello, Katsuki," Tomura Shigaraki smiled coldly at him. He was wearing the same attire as in his nightmare, and even had splotches of dark red staining his deathly pale skin. "Come join us." He held out his bloody hand.

Bakugou snarled in disgust and in fury. His body told him to lunge forward, to attack and kill the monster who had haunted his dreams, when common sense hit. This isn't possible. This is all in his head. It's still a dream...right?

A transparent Kirishima appeared behind the villain, and held out his own hand. "_Come join us_," he said, with a smile and a voice that certainly wasn't Kirishima's.

Bakugou's throat choked with tears. _No_. _Not fucking now._ _Please, no. Not him. _His last resort. The only person who was enough to snap Bakugou out of the morbid mess that was his brain. What was he supposed to do now, when his own concious had turned against him and manipulated him in such a way, to cause such pain?

He vaguely remembered the specialist's words: _"Think of someone close to you, someone who keeps you anchored to reality, and makes you feel safe. Try to have a keepsake of them nearby, or anything to assure yourself that they're with you."_

At the time, Bakugou had been pretty pissed. _Like hell I need someone else to fight my battles. I needed to conquer my shitty fucking nightmares on my own, goddammit_. Right now, however, he was eternally grateful. All he wanted was for this nightmare to end and to _go away_!

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Bakugou turned towards his wall, and tapped the rhythm of his favourite song on the wall. It was the one that Kirishima had begged him to listen to. He had listened to it out of curiosity and ended up falling in love with it, although he never gave Kirishima the satisfaction of telling him that.

After 8 seconds of panicking, an uneven response came back. Bakugou let out a sigh of relief. He knew it was stupid, illogical and pretty damn near_ impossible, _but he'd been worried that Kirishima _might've_, just _might've, _actually died, and Bakugou didn't know what he would've done if he had.

When the blond turned back, the illusion Tomura and Kirishima had disappeared.

Bakugou closed his eyes with a sigh. A wave of fatigue washed over him, and he suddenly felt a warm feeling run through his body. He thought of how Kirishima had, not for the first time, saved him.

A fond smile graced Bakugou's lips as he fell asleep, thousands of their shared memories flickering through his head, his favourite song lulling him to sleep.


	5. Sorry

**I'm so sorry, but I decided to end the story here.**

**The**** Kiribaku moment that I envisioned (the one that inspired me to write this story in the first place), I've been slowly building up to it, but now that I'm finally here, I've realised I haven't really understood Bakugou and Kirishima's character that well, how they interact, etc.**

**After**** much thought, I made the choice to create another (hopefully much better and less OC) Kiribaku fanfic. It may or may not be a oneshot, depending on how it goes.**

**I**** was considering on deleting this fanfiction, but I might fuse the two later, who knows...**

**Anyway, that's it for me. Hope you enjoyed reading!****\- Kara :P**


End file.
